This invention relates to caps, and, more particularly, to knit caps which include tassels.
A knit cap is conventionally formed from a knitted tube. One end of the tube is adapted to fit over the head of the person who is to wear the cap, and the other end of the tube is closed, as by stitching, to form the top or crown portion of the cap. Many knit caps are provided with a tassel or ball which is secured to the upper end of the tube by a spring or thread after that end is closed.
One problem with tassel caps is that the tassel is relatively floppy on the top of the cap since the tassel is attached at only one point. Further, once the string which attaches the tassel, or the yarn to which the tassel is attached, is stretched, the tassel becomes even looser and floppier. Since caps are often pulled by their tassels by playful children and pets, the likelihood of a tassel eventually becoming loose is substantial.
The invention provides a unique tassel which is firmly attached to the top of the cap and which has a unique, stuffed appearance. The tassel has a pocket into which the upper end of the tube is stuffed, and the tassel is attached to the tube by a drawstring around the opening of the pocket which provides a circumferential attachment rather than a point attachment. The combination of the circumferential attachment and the extension of the tube into the pocket of the tassel prevents any floppiness of the tassel so that the tassel sits upright on the top of the cap, and pulling on the tassel does not substantially affect the attachment. Since the upper end of the tupe is stuffed into the tassel, the step of closing the upper end of the tube is unnecessary and can be eliminated.